the doctor's daughter, take two!
by LizDavidson
Summary: my first crossover fic yay, this is sequel to my first fic, the conversion, basically, the Doctor comes back to Quantico searching for something he left there 20 years ago, well, give or take. Set during series 4 and with the 10th doctor! Now with 11th dr
1. Doctor daddy

**A/N: My first crossover fic yay!!!!!! read the summary I'm not here to make your life easier!!!!!**

The Doctor got out of the TARDIS followed closely by Donna, they were somewhere in the present, 'Quantico, Virgina' the Doctor said, 'Just outside FBI headquarters, and this, Donna, is where I dropped something off around 20 years ago, well, give or take a few years.' he looked around and spotted it, 'there see that?' Donna looked ahead, confused,

'No, what?' she asked, he looked at her like SHE was the spaceman!!!!

'There, look properly!' The doctor pointed at something in the distance, 'there it is, the thing I dropped off, look!' He was getting impatient.

'All I see are people getting off a plane! You dropped off a PLANE?!?!?!?' Donna swung round open mouthed to look at the Doctor.

'No, HER!!!!!' he pointed at the people coming out of the plane. 'Come on' he grabbed Donna's hand and the both of them ran towards the FBI building.

Once inside the Doctor flashed the guy at the desk the psychic paper and they passed through without any fuss, one on the level of the BAU, the Doctor looked around and his face split into a big grin when he saw what he was looking for, 'Donna, may I introduce my daughter, Lisa.'

Lisa looked up and saw her biological father for the first time, though she didn't know who he was, 'yes, can I help you?' she asked the strangers.

'Don't you know who he is?' Donna asked incredulesly.

'No, is he some kind of celebrity?' Lisa looked confused, her husband came and stood next to her, it'd been four years since the rape, and only a few months off four years since the kidnappings and Derek would be out of prison soon so she had more on her mind than a man diva of a celebrity.

'Donna, she's never met me before in her life, she won't know who I am,' he turned to Lisa, 'I'm your father, your biological father by the way, and I dropped you off here around 20 years ago when you were only 4 months old, cause my life got a little too dangerous for you.' he looked at Lisa solomnly who looked back with an arched eyebrow.

'Well thats damn near impossible seeing as how I'm TWENTY FOUR YEARS OLD!!!!!!' she crossed her arms and looked at the Doctor, Donna, however observed that it was the same look he gave villans just when he was about to kick some alien butt, they couldn't have looked more alike at that moment.

'Well,I may have been off a little, but FOUR YEARS?!?!?!? thats a new one.' the Doctor looked up and drew in a breath, 'Anyway, I've been watching you, Lisa, all your life, making sure you're alright, making sure I don't lose you.' he looked at Lisa, who had now unfolded her arms, but was still giving him that death stare.

'Oh yeah,' she challenged, 'prove it!' she sat back to watch him fail, both eyebrows raised in a mock interested look.

'Well, I know you were adopted at the age of one, to a lovely family, called the Millers, aged ten you,' he pointed at Rossi, 'came to her school to give a careers day talk on being a criminal profiler, and that inspired you to do this, age eighteen you graduated high school and joined the FBI, choose to undertake the special training required of a BAU agent, age twenty you became a fully fledged agent, and now have four years of service under your belt. Did I miss anything,oh yeah you got married and now have two beautiful kids.' it was the Doctor's turn the gloat as Lisa stared at him opened mouthed.

In the briefing room, Lisa sat and looked over at her father, for a long time she just stared at him, then she finally said her piece, 'How could you? How could you just LEAVE me here like this? Why didn't you take me with you?'

'Like I said my life got too dangerous to have a baby with me.' the Doctor looked sadly at his crying daughter, this is exactly why he didn't like to stick around for so long, he could feel both his hearts breaking as he spoke, 'I was getting into all sorts, you know how it is and I had a lot, that's a LOT of people after me, I am sorry, for all the hurt and pain I caused, but believe me I did it for the best.' He looked down at a spot on the table that suddenly became more interesting the longer he looked at it.

'Do you know how it was for me? I knew I was different and all my 'mom' and 'dad's other kids treated me that way, I could run and run and never get tired, why is that by the way?'

'Ah, That, two hearts, you have two hearts, its a sign of a Time Lord.' Lisa looked at him, then ran over and hit him on the arm, 'OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?' the Doctor, rubbed the spot Lisa hit and looked at her with a furrowed brow.

'HOW COULD YOU ABANDON ME LIKE THAT! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!! I NEEDED YOU AND YOU WERN'T THERE!!!!!' Fresh tears began again and she fell into his open arms and there she cried, and cried until all her anger was spent, and then she looked at him with a sad look in her eyes, 'I was raped nearly 5 years ago did you know that?' she gave a nervous laugh, 'My first year as an agent, my first few months actually, and then I got raped in the elevator, I got pregnant, and he kidnapped them, he got caught but only has a few months to go on his sentence, the kids' 4th birthday is in a few wekks and I just know he'll send them cards form the prison, he always has, tell you the truth I could have used you around these past few years.' Lisa wanted to know more about him, and about her mother, but for now at least, she would be content with letting him get to know her kids.

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't make this chapter longer I'll try harder with the next chapter! Pwomise he he he xx.**


	2. Mommy!

**A/N: ok so I read back the last chapter and it didn't look as good as it had when I proof read it!!!!! I need a beta!!!!! Any offers? Mail me we'll talk!!!**

Lisa looked over at her dad; he had just walked into the living room of the home that she shared with Spencer, the kids looked up at him, he didn't take long to deduce that they weren't Spencer's kids; in fact Gideon looked just like his father!

'Hi kids, I am your grandfather. 'And with that the Doctor proceeded to play with his grandchildren. Meanwhile Lisa talked with the woman with red hair, Donna, she thought her name was.

'So did you know that I was here?'

'No I've only been travelling with him for a short time, he never mentioned kids.' Donna looked at Lisa sadly hoping she could tell her more than that, but she couldn't.

'I just could have done with him these past few years, you know?' Lisa looked sadly at her father's companion.

'I know just what you mean.' The amount of times that Donna wished her own father had been there for her.

'I wanna get to know him, and my mother.'

Lisa crossed the room, 'Hey guys it's time to go to Aunt JJ's house so go get ready, OK?' the kids yelped happily and ran to their rooms to get ready.

'They are beautiful.' The Doctors smile wiped away when he looked over at his daughter, 'But I take it you don't feel the same way.'

'Every year it gets harder and harder for me to look at Gideon, he's a carbon copy of his father.' She fell into her father's embrace, somehow his arms felt like they were always meant to take away her fears. She looked up at him with teary eyes, 'tell me about mom.'

'You really want to know?' Lisa nodded, 'Ok, then, your mother was the kindest gentlest soul ever put in the universe, except if you messed with her family then she'd have your wotsits for earrings!!!!' Lisa laughed slightly, the Doctor continued, 'She died because of the stupid war that we'd been fighting, before she and the others were taken hostage she put you in my arms and your niece, odd saying that since you'd be round the same age now!' he looked at Lisa misty eyed, 'she died doing what she did best, protecting all of you!'

**A/N: how was that, I kept reading reviews of the 'doctor's daughter' episode and how people thought that the writers were going to give us background on the Doctor so I thought I'd have a whack at it!**


	3. DALEKS!

**A/N: Ok so I had 1 review (e-cookie for the reviewer btw) and I am going to continue with this story.**

The Doctor looked at his son-in-law and said, 'So you're a genius are you?'

'Well' Spencer replied, 'I don't believe intelligence can be accurately quantified but I do have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words per minute.' He waited for the Doctors look of not understanding but instead got back;

'Its not easy being clever, is it? To have everyone make fun of you, to know you're meant for something more but never realising it till it's too late. See I know what it's like to be clever.' Spencer looked shocked.

As they walked in, Hotch stopped Lisa and Reid in the lobby, 'we have a case, come into the briefing room.' They looked at each other and made their way into the briefing room, the doctor joined them, Hotch having learned of his affiliation with UNIT.

'12 people all killed the same way,' JJ began 'they've been electrocuted but the coroner couldn't find any entry or exit burns, the electricity just seem to go through them without leaving ANY tell tale signs.'

'So how do they know its electrocution?' Prentiss piped up.

'They don't they have just ruled out all other possibilities.'

At this point the doctor ran to the front and put his nose to the screen, 'I know something that kills by electrocution, without leaving any marks.'

'What?'

'A DALEK!' he looked around at everyone and they looked back. 'It's an alien, the reason Lisa's all I have left now. I'll help you, you need me right now.'

'Ok, let's go.' And with that they all got up and left the briefing room.


	4. Intimate

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I'm waiting for my laptop back and need to use net cafes to access . So here it is the continuation, I'll give a summary of this chapter so I don't deviate from the plan I have in my head:**

**The Doctor is helping out the BAU in a case involving Daleks, and possibly another alien threat and/or ally. Meanwhile, the team get closer and a possible Hotch/Prentiss relationship develops, it is also the first time Reid and Lisa are intimate since the rape. So that's the story as is inside my head.**

The Doctor and Donna sat side by side on the jet, Spencer and Lisa opposite them, Lisa rested her head against her husband's shoulder, Emily and Jordan, Morgan's replacement, sat opposite JJ, and Hotch sat by himself near the back brooding.

'So do you have a plan?' Came Spencer's voice directed at the Doctor.

'Almost never do, but I always win in the end.'

Emily got up and went to Hotch's side, 'penny for them.'

'Hmmm?'

'Your thoughts, penny for them.'

'I was just thinking that me and the Doctor are the same, in way, we both lost our wives.' Hotch tried to change the subject, 'how come I never see you with anybody?'

'Oh, no your not changing the subject, how are YOU coping with Haley's death?'

'Badly, if it wasn't for this job I'd turn to drink, I miss her most in the middle of the night when the bed is just a little too big.'

'I understand' Emily went to kiss him on the cheek when he moved his head and the cheek kiss turned into a full on lip kiss, Emily pulled away visibly shocked.

Spencer shook his wife to wake her up when they began their decent into Utah, It'd been 4 years since they'd been intimate and he was planning to break that streak on this case.

'You know I miss our time together, if you know what I mean' he winked at Lisa.

'Soon, I still don't feel ready.'

In the hotel Emily walked up to Hotch's room, the interviews got them no where, and there had been awkward tension between her and Hotch since their kiss on the jet.

Hotch opened the door, it looked like he was in the middle of getting changed for bed, her eyes wandered down to his pants, 'I need to apologise, I never meant to kiss you like that on the jet.'

'So it was a mistake?'

'Yes'

Hotch moved closer to Emily and put his arms round her, 'And this? Please Emily I don't want to be alone tonight.' And with that he kissed her and moved toward the bed.

Meanwhile down the hall, Spencer was getting as amorous with his wife, after a talk with her dad, she decided they were letting Derek win if they ceased to be intimate.

**Next Chapter: Both Emily and Lisa find out they are pregnant, while one father is overjoyed the other is more subdued.**


	5. the end of the dalek case

**Chapter 5: The Dalek case comes to an end**

**A/N: I probably should mention that Jordan, as I mentioned them in the previous chapter, is a he, and not, as some of you might think, Jordan Todd. Any suggestions for a second name, let me know. **

When the next day came Hotch woke up to find himself alone in his hotel room, looking around he groggily groaned and sat up. Almost suddenly he remembered why he was in a hotel room, he shot up and ran to the bathroom, quickly showering and dressing rushing to the hotel lobby to find everyone looking around and the Doctor looking furious.

'What's happened?' He asked looking around at everybody, no one answered. 'Tell me someone, what's happened?' this time Lisa answered.

'There was another 4 victims last night as we slept.' The sadness and helplessness was unmistakeable in her voice, she felt just as guilty as everyone else at that moment.

'Well there's nothing we can do about that now, maybe you'll help bring the Daleks out of hiding.' This last was directed at the Doctor, having learned how he and the Daleks had a history of hostility he hoped that the Doctor would lure them out of whatever hole they were hiding in. 'Lets go.' and with that everyone left for the police station.

'Well, then…I'd have to go out into the woods, lure them away from the population, so far they've only been killing whoever walks into their path, If they get into a populace area, they'll just keep on killing, and the peoples only crime is being different from the Daleks, it's the ultimate in racial cleansing, I don't know how it got loose, or how many of them there are but believe me I will stop it.' The Doctor told the police officers who were taking notes. None of them raised their hands.

**Meanwhile in the woods:**

'THE DOCTOR IS IN THE AREA.'

'THEN HE SHALL TRY TO SAVE THE PEOPLE.'

'SOON WE SHALL HAVE DEFEATED THE DALEKS GREATEST ENEMY'

Hotch went over to talk to Emily, 'Emily we need to talk about last night…'

'Yeah, I don't think it was a mistake, and since you're technically a widower, it wasn't wrong in that sense, Maybe I want to do it again.' She smiled 'Definitely want to do it again.'

Hotch sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, 'The powers that be don't need to know about this, no sense splitting up the team.'

They embraced, and quickly pulled apart as Rossi entered the room, 'He's ready.'

Lisa looked up at her father, 'Now, be careful, you don't want to lose me and I don't want to lose you.' she smiled, 'Now, I really must go check in with the kids and Garcia before she thinks I've become one of the victims.' she pulled out her cell phone and moved away to make her call.

'Hey Pen, just calling to check in with you and the kids, are they behaving?'

'_Yeah, they've been as good as gold, well except for when Gideon threw that tantrum and wouldn't eat his vegetables.'_

Lisa sighed, 'Yeah, I try to put veggies in everything he likes, but he still won't eat them, I usually threaten him.'

'_With what?_

'That I'll leave Reid for Hotch.'

Both women erupted into laughter, 'Ok, well tell the kids, I'll see them when I get back.'

'_Well, I'm Sure they'll be thrilled to see their mommy. Hey do you want to speak to them? They have like 20 minutes until their bedtime.'_

'Ok Pen, put them on.'

Lisa heard a lot of scuffling and a muffled _'kids your mom wants to talk to you.' _and then Gideon's voice.

'_Mom, is that you?'_

'Yeah baby it's me, are you behaving for Aunt Pen?'

'_Yeah, but she tried to make me eat veggies.'_

'Well, you know what'll happen if you don't!'

'_Ok, ok, but mom, is dad there? I think Rebecca wants to speak to him.'_

Lisa heard a squeal of delight from her daughter and smiled, she was turning out to be a right daddy's girl, not that Lisa minded, she loved the fact that her kids saw Spencer as daddy and called him that.

'Sure, I'll put him on.' She walked over to Reid and handed him the phone, 'Your daughter wants to talk to you.' he smiled and took the phone.

'_Hi_ _daddy, I miss you.'_

'I miss you too sweetheart, but we should be home soon.'

'_But I want you home now, Aunt Pen can't read as good as you.'_

Reid heard Garcia _'Hey, now no one reads as good your daddy.'_

'I love you and Gideon, and when I get back I'll read you all your new books.'

'_But I don't have any new books.'_

'Tell Aunt Pen, that she's to buy you as many books as you want, and I'll pay her back when I'm back in Virginia.'

'_Thanks daddy, I love you.'_

'Love you to sweetie. Want to say goodnight to your mom?'

'_Ok.'_

'Hey baby, are you ready for bed?'

'_Almost, but Aunt Pen says we have to finish getting ready.'_

'Ok, you better go or else Aunt Pen will change my facebook name to something rude.'

Rebecca giggled _'Goodnight mommy, I love you.' _she made a kissy noise. Lisa made it back.

'Goodnight, Love you too baby.'

The Doctor walked through the woods, a sense of apprehension in the air. With every step he took, his frustration grew until he couldn't stand it any more, 'SO YOU THINK YOUR CLEVER? HIDING HERE AND KILLING IN SECRET, WELL I KNOW WHO AND WHAT YOU ARE, COME AND GET ME! IT'S MY TURN NOW COME AND GET ME!'

In a secluded part of the woods the BAU stood with the guns drawn that can breach a Daleks shell.

**Flashback 2 hours ago:-**

The Doctor and BAU stood in the Police station discussing how to kill a Dalek when suddenly the Doctors head snapped up and his jaw dropped open as Rose, Mickey and Jackie appeared.

'Rose.' the Doctor said breathily.

'You need these.' Rose said handing out the guns, 'it's the only thing that can destroy a dalek, and then quick as she came she was gone.

**End flashback**

The Doctor heard a mechanical whirr and turned round, 'Your going to stop killing or else.'

'OR ELSE WHAT?'

'Or else I'll stop you and you know I will that's why I'm called 'the oncoming storm' in Dalek Stories.'

'THEY COME TO US!'

'WRONG ANSWER! NOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!'

The BAU jumped out, 'Don't wait, you wait your dead shoot NOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!' All the BAU personnel's guns went off at the same time all at different Daleks turns out there were 6 Daleks in total, and all of that Daleks were eradicated.

Standing outside the BAU headquarters in Virginia Lisa looked at her father and his little blue box, she'd been inside already and not surprised but still severely impressed. 'I'm going to miss you.'

'I'm going to miss you too, but I'll be back I have grandkids now don't I?'

**3 months later**

Hotch asked Emily to move in, but 7 weeks later she started throwing up in the mornings, thinking what it might be Emily let Hotch call her in sick, and went to the drug store, thankfully bumping into no one along the way, not that it'd be a problem, going to the drug store when she was sick but she didn't want to explain it to anyone until she was sure. She got home and ran up to the bathroom, wee'd on the stick and then it came 'pregnant'. she began to cry, little did she know that across town Lisa was in the exact same position.

Both Hotch and Reid's cells buzzed at the same time. They both picked up.

'Hotchner.'

'Dr. Reid.'

'_I'm pregnant.' _was the reply from both of the women at the other end of the phones.

'You're WHAT?' Reid shouted down the phone.

'_I thought you'd be happy. I thought it was great news.' _Lisa began to cry, _'Thank goodness the kids are out to JJ's place and they don't have to see me like this.'_ Just then her phone beeped, _'I have another call I have to go, I'll pretend you just need time to let this sink in.'_ And with that she hung up. Reid looked over at Hotch who was smiling and laughing, looked like Emily had just given him the best news in the world. Reid wished he could get that excited about his and Lisa's news, suddenly his phone vibrated again, he looked at caller id this time, 'home', 'What now?' All he heard was sobs coming from the other end, 'What's wrong? Lisa, tell me, you're scaring me!'

'_He's got them, he has my babies.' _she descended into hysterics again.

'Ok, try to calm down, who has them?' Reid motioned for everyone to gather and put her on speaker.

'_Morgan, Morgan has them, he knocked on JJ's door and Will answered it and he barged in, and grabbed Gideon first, then he came back for Rebecca, they must have been so scared.'_

Reid looked around everyone looked the same as he did at that moment, distraught, it was no surprise, everyone loved Gideon and Rebecca, when Lisa said that she wanted them christened JJ and Hotch were named Godparents, and they looked just as worried as he did at that moment.

'_Hold on, he's calling me on my cell. I'll stay on the line and you'll be able to hear my side of the conversation.'_

'_Lisa Reid…'_

'_Oh should it be…'_

'_Yes we have…'_

'_NO I won't be…'_

'_I just want them back, please…'_

'_OK, I'll do whatever you want just let me talk to them…'_

'_What do you mean NO?'_

'_He hung up on me.'_

'Lisa what did he say?'

'_He wanted to know why I made him do this to me again, wanted to know why I won't leave Reid for him and he wouldn't let me speak to the kids, that's when he hung up on me, he wants me to meet him.'_

'It's probably for the best that you don't, your too highly emotionally charged right now, we'll send Reid in to meet with him.' Hotch instructed his subordinate, he looked up at Reid, Lisa addressed him.

'_If you don't get them back I swear, I'll never speak to you again. And Hotch, if anyone of my family ends up dead, I am holding you personally responsible, do you understand me.'_

'Of course.'

'I'll have them back before you realise, I promise.' Reid was so apologetic, he wanted to apologise for his severe overreaction to her pregnancy, but had no idea how far along she was or if she wanted the others to know, and run home and hug all her fears away but he had a more pressing matter.

Morgan sat in the driver's seat of his car Gideon and Rebecca sitting in the back.

'So do you know who I am?' Morgan asked his kids.

'You're the sperm donor my mom used to have us.' Gideon answered.

'WHAT? She actually told you that you were test tube babies?' Morgan looked incredulously at his son, 'That's a lie. Your mom and I were in love, we were never together you see, but she loved me and she'll come back.'

'DADDY!' Rebecca screamed and banged on the window, Morgan looked into the direction she was shouting and sighed;

'No, no, NO! This is all wrong!' he got out of the car, 'You weren't supposed to come it was supposed to be LISA!'

'And why did you want her to come? Huh? What I don't understand is why your doing this, Morgan, this is so out of character for you I don't recognise you anymore, the Morgan I met, on my first day at the BAU, wouldn't rape a fledgling agent, he wouldn't kidnap his own children and cause someone he claims to love so much pain!'

'I do love her, and I love my kids, and if this is the only way to make her see sense and that she loves me too! I'd do anything for my kids.'

'Then let them come home with me, they miss their mom, and I'm the only father they've known, please let them go home with me!'

Morgan looked back at his kids, Gideon was holding his crying twin, she was distraught that she was so close to her daddy and couldn't run to him. He looked back at Reid and said 'Can I still see them? I mean she won't press charges this time, will she?'

'I can't guarantee that, but what I do know is that you giving them back will go for you if she does.'

Morgan reached into the car and unlocked the back door, to which Rebecca ran out and jumped into her daddy's arms, Gideon looked at Spencer a bit apprehensively as if it was all going to be pulled out from under him. Then ran at Spencer nearly knocking him over, although he wasn't related to him, Gideon wasn't quite as smart as his step dad, but was very close.

'Let's go home to see your mommy.' and with that Reid left Morgan standing looking at his kids and his once ,and hopefully once again, best friend. Hoping he can have a relationship with his kids.

**A/N: I will say this, I love Morgan and what I did to him in the last story and then this one, I took him so far out of character even I didn't recognise him anymore, hopefully I can bring him back from the Abyss. And since I fancy having a go at JJ's leaving storyline, maybe I will bring Morgan back to the BAU.**

**Next time: Can Lisa forgive Morgan? Can she forgive Will? Can she forgive herself? Find out in the next instalment of the doctor's daughter, plus the return of the Doctor the 11 incarnation, and the introduction of companion Amy Pond! **


	6. Lisa's story

**The doctor's daughter chapter 6**

**A/N: Ok, so now we turn our attention to Lisa what she was doing during the stand off between Spencer and Derek, what was going through her mind and the moment she's reunited with her children.**

Lisa sat in her kitchen with a cup of tea, coffee was far too caffeinated for the baby and besides she hated the taste, only drinking it because her colleagues did.

'_**Don't worry, he'll get them back, he loves them just as much as you do.'**_Her heart told her.

'_But what if he doesn't, he wasn't exactly thrilled when you told him you were pregnant_, _he probably is sick of you and your kids, and he plans to give them to your rapist and divorce you.' _o…k now her head was making up conspiracy theories. She knew she couldn't listen to her head. Lisa absentmindedly rubbed her belly as her baby tried to get comfortable. She looked into the distance and prayed her kids to come home, after putting it in God's hands she felt at peace. She eventually fell asleep on the couch.

After 2 hours her phone buzzed 'Spencer' Lisa flipped her phone opened, 'Did you get them?' Silence 'Did you get them?'

'_Mommy?' _Lisa let out the breath she didn't realise she'd been holding, _'Mommy, is that you? I'm sorry, I was so scared, I thought he was going to hurt us.' _Rebecca began to sob.

'Well it's all going to be ok now, daddy has you, baby, and he's bringing you home, put daddy on the phone, I want to talk to him.' Lisa heard some shuffling and a _'daddy, mom she…' _before Rebecca descended into more sobs. _'Lisa, I…'_

'I don't know what you said to him, or how you got him to give himself up, but thank you.' Lisa smiled despite herself and thought about her kids when she would get them back in her arms. 'Tell Rebecca that it was the bad man who did this, not her.'

'_I know she blames herself, listen I'm sorry about my overreaction with your earlier news, it's wonderful and I'm glad to be a part of it with you, when's your next doctor's appointment?'_

'Tuesday.'

'_Ok, well I'm coming with you. I severely overreacted, I just thought it's maybe too soon for us, maybe you hadn't gotten fully over what Derek did to you 4 years ago. I was worried about your mental health.'_

'You really shouldn't have worried, I thought it was the best news in the world. I am pregnant. Oh well you've apologised now and I forgive you, let's say no more about it.'

'_Ok, I'll see you later, love you.'_

'I love you too.'

About 2 hours later, there was a knock at the door, Lisa answered and cried her heart out as her children ran into her arms_. _She embraced her husband and as Spencer kneeled down to look at her growing tummy underneath her nightshirt he felt just as proud as any expectant father. As they fell asleep that night they felt truly blessed.

**3 months later**

Lisa and Spencer Reid sat in the doctor's office, Lisa dressed in one of the small hospital gowns sat on the couch waiting for the doctor to perform the ultrasound, now realising they are at the 6 month mark, Diana suddenly remembered she had major complications around that mark with Spencer, they began to think seriously about the real possibility that in 3 months they were going to have a baby girl, since Lisa picked Rebecca's name she let Spencer pick their little girls' name, he choose Sarah.

The door opened and the nurse walked in and took Lisa's blood pressure, soon after they were alone again.

'I love the name, Sarah, why'd you choose it?' asked Lisa out of the blue.

'I looked up the meaning of the name, it means "princess", I thought it was appropriate, she'll definitely be treated like a princess. I also looked up Rebecca's name too, guess what that one means!' Lisa shook her head, ' "beautiful", rather apt.' he smiled a brilliant smile, that made Lisa giggle slightly, the way she always did whenever he went all 'statistical' on her.

Finally after around 3 hours of waiting the doctor finally walked into the room, 'well, hello, just an ultrasound today, Lisa?' Lisa looked up at the doctor.

'You're not my usual doctor, who are you?'

'Well I've changed a bit since we last met, but I'd like to think the Time Lord in you would recognise me.'

'Dad, you've had plastic surgery?' Lisa looked at him.

'Well, no, I've changed into a whole new man, new face new body, new teeth, which is a bit of a shame because I liked my old teeth, wanted to keep them, new hair, STILL not ginger, I REALLY want to be ginger, and why are you looking at me like that?'

'You're rambling, and GINGER?' Lisa giggled slightly. Looking at her dad like he was the silliest man on earth.

'Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it, and I haven't tried it yet, and I want to!' the doctor flashed his brilliant smile, well not as brilliant as before but still brilliant.

Both Lisa and Spencer burst out laughing and said through giggles, 'Do you know how dirty that sounds?' before erupting into more frenzied laughter.

The doctor crossed his arms and waited for the laughter to die down, Spencer calmed down quite quickly, Lisa however, snickered for a long while before finally calming down enough to talk, 'Why ginger? I thought you'd be more of a blonde man.'

'I have been blonde, and black, and brunette, and even gray, then white, once, I now want to be ginger, it's the final piece in my puzzle.' he looked down to the notes I his hand. 'Now lets get you seeing your baby.'

'By the way, that nurse that came in, red hair, Scottish, know her by any chance?' Lisa's eyebrow arched and she crossed her arms over her chest.

'New companion, Amy Pond, she's NOT a nurse.'

'Well, how did you get her to take my blood pressure perfectly?'

'Her husband, Rory, he IS a nurse, he taught her how to take blood pressure and check vital statistics.' the doctor didn't even look up.

After getting her ready he put the gel on her swollen belly, she jumped slightly at the cold feeling.

Meanwhile down the hall, Hotch and Emily were having their ultrasound at the same time.

'Emily, I am so glad we are having our first baby, it means so much to me.' as he leaned down to kiss her, there was a little cough, he looked down into the face of his first born son, Jack.

'Don't you dare think that means I don't love you Jack, it just means that I am having a baby with my new girlfriend.' Jack just glowered at Emily, the kind of expression that said: 'Do NOT think that you can replace my mother!', missing his mother and then his dad asked Emily to move in, and ever since then, he felt she had been trying to take over the role of his mother, driving him to and from school, helping him with his homework, generally irritating him.

The doctor walked in and said: 'Right, so, finding out the sex of your baby today are we?' both Hotch and Emily grinned, Jack scowled.

'Yes we are, and we're very excited, it's our first baby you see, well our first baby together anyway.' Emily grinned looking down at Jack who glared back.

'Ok, let's get you seeing your baby, lie back for me please.' Emily did as she was told. The gel was cold, 'Right, well, there's the head, and the heart, and look it's a boy!' the doctor smiled and Hotch looked lovingly at Emily, Jack let go of his dad's hand and walked out the door…

'Hotch, where's Jack?' Hotch frowned at his girlfriend, and looked down at his hand, which was empty.

Jack ran out onto the street, not thinking that right now his dad was going frantic looking for him.

Hotch ran into the hallway nearly knocking Reid and Lisa over in the process.

'Hey, Hotch, how are you?' Reid asked, trying to be conversational.

'Have you seen Jack?'

'No, why?'

'He let go of my hand in the doctor's office, and now I can't find him, I think he may have wandered outside.' He cursed, 'I promised Haley, I promised her I'd keep him safe! I failed Haley.' Emily put a reassuring arm around Hotch and he fell into her embrace.

'You haven't failed him, or Haley, we'll find him.' Lisa promised Hotch.

Lisa and Reid ran out onto the street, well, Reid ran, Lisa waddled out onto the street, looking around Reid spotted Jack, shouted on him, Jack looked back then ran further out, the boy was fast but Reid had longer legs.

'LET GO OF ME!' Jack fought against Reid with all his might, Hotch caught up with the duo, having been called by Lisa and told where Jack was.

'Jack, don't you EVER do that again, do you know how worried I was?'

'I thought you didn't want me anymore. You and Emily have your little family and I'm not supposed to be a part of it! You don't love me or mom anymore.' His words cut Hotch like a knife. The truth was so much less than what Jack had just let out of his mouth, that he could say without fear of contradiction that it was the opposite. 'I don't have any part in your life anymore.' Jack began to cry, Hotch held him in his arms, and quietly reassured him that, even though he was having another boy with Emily, he would never, ever, forget the love he has for him or his mother. When Jack had stopped crying he looked up at his dad with tear stained cheeks.

'I'm sorry, daddy. I love you.'

'I love you too Jack, and so does Emily.' Hotch smiled up at his heavily pregnant girlfriend, who smiled back.

**A/N: I love, love, love Jack and I'm sorry if any of you think I turned him into a brat, but I can't imagine he would be too thrilled if his dad got a new girlfriend, moved her in and found out they were having a baby all within 6 months. By the way, neither pregnant lady makes it to full term, one has a miscarriage and the other gives birth early, but you'll have to keep reading to find out which one. And next chapter I bring back, cuddly, lovable Morgan, just the way the fans remember him, and we lose JJ *sniff, sniff* but you'll have to come back to find out how and if I let her live!**


	7. Christmas

**A/N: I've started college, so may not be able to update as much as I want, I will start a new story after this one, which I'm intending to make twice as long as my last one. I'm gonna do a Sherlock Holmes and CM crossover I like crossovers, maybe it's my niche! O.K so less about me, on with the story. We left Hotch and Emily trying to reassure Jack that he's still an integral part of they're lives, which he will always be! So then Morgan comes back into the BAU, much to Lisa's irritation, I'm bringing back his charm and wit, and also bringing him back on the team, I've had my fun. We also find out which of the women have the miscarriage.**

**Christmas: The Reid household.**

It had been six months since Spencer and Lisa were in the hospital having their check up, and they didn't know that in a month they'd be burying their baby daughter. Spencer stood with tears in his eyes as Lisa placed a single flower on the plot of land that held their princess, he pulled their two children closer and then pulled his wife closer to himself , and kissed her temple to assure her he was still there and not going anywhere, fully aware that this would have been Sarah's first Christmas.

Back in the house, Spencer called round everyone to make sure they are still going to make it for their Christmas eve dinner, everyone said 'yes'.

**In the BAU.**

Hotch sat in his office, watching his team get ready to leave for Christmas, looking out at Spencer and Lisa's desks and sighing. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice his office door open and Emily walk in, 'Hey, you ready to go to Reid's place?' Emily had Jack at one side and Liam, their five month old baby, on her hip.

'Yes, but I'm scared seeing Liam will push Lisa over the edge. It's only been 5 months since her miscarriage, I don't want her to end up in the nut house.' Hotch sighed.

'She wouldn't have asked us if she had a problem with us bringing Liam.' Emily looked down at her son, who gurgled back at her, then plunged into her chest and fell asleep, she moved him to his stroller, which was on her other side.

'Your right, of course Emily, just give me a minute to get this finished, can't have it sitting over Christmas now can we?' Hotch added his signature to a few files and then put them in his 'outbox'. He grabbed his coat and they headed out to the elevators.

**In the Reid's**

'Spencer, where's the fairy lights, I need them to finish off the tree.' Lisa turned into her kitchen to look at her husband.

'They're in the garage.' He looked at his wife who had just turned white, the things they bought for Sarah were in the garage. 'I can go get them if you don't want to go in there.'

'No.' Lisa squeaked, 'No, I'm sure I'll be fine, after all it's just a garage, right?'

'Right, just a garage.' Spencer echoed. Lisa nervously made her way to the garage.

Lisa looked around, seeing a box marked 'Christmas stuff', on the top shelf, looking around she spotted a ladder, pulling it out it uncovered a box marked 'Sarah's things', Lisa tried to ignore it, but as she pulled out the ladder it knocked over the box and her baby's things fell out onto the garage floor. Lisa fell down onto the floor and pulled up her shawl that Lisa's mother had given them for when the baby arrived, it was purple with little trees on the edges. As Lisa buried her face in the fabric she smelt it, Sarah.

**Flashback: Five months ago**

'Come on Mrs. Reid just one more push.' the nurse encouraged Lisa, who had been in labour for sixteen hours after her latest scan showed no heartbeat, she just wanted her husband by her side as she brought their daughter into the world, and out of it again. But Spencer was on a case, and out of cell phone range.

'NNNN…I…NNNN…CAN'T…NNNN' Lisa panted, sweat dripping off her brow. She couldn't physically bring her baby into the world so the doctor took her to theatre and gave her a caesarean section, just to relieve the pressure on Lisa's fragile reproductive system.

After the operation she came round feeling slightly groggy but awake. She turned to her side and saw her husband holding a bundle, _**'Maybe they were wrong, maybe she survived.' **_Oh, how Lisa wanted to believe it was true, but she knew it wasn't. 'Let me hold her.' Spencer's eyes shot up at his wife's words, fear and sadness brimmed in them.

'Ok, I, uh, put her in that shawl your mom gave us, I figure we should use it, for its, um, for its, uh…' his voice broke as he handed Sarah to his wife and finally put his head in his hands and wept.

Lisa began to sing, _'Hush little baby, don't say a word, Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird and if that mocking bird don't sing, Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring and if that diamond ring turns to brass, Momma's gonna buy you a looking glass and if that looking glass gets broke, Momma's gonna buy you a billy goat and if that billy goat runs away, Momma's gonna buy you another someday.'_ She fell apart after that and held her lifeless baby in her arms and wept.

**End flashback**

Lisa felt a hand on her shoulder and turned round to see her husband looking at her lovingly, 'It…' she sighed, 'It fell down, they fell out, I remember, my song.' Lisa began to sob, Spencer just shushed her and then told her that he loved her.

Two hours later, Lisa was ready and waiting to welcome her guests, Spencer said; 'Perhaps we should just cancel this thing, we can have it tomorrow.' he looked at his wife.

'No, we just called to confirm, we're having this now.' Lisa's tone left no room for arguments. Unfortunately the first four people through the door were Hotch, Emily, Jack and Liam.

'Spark out, fell asleep just after I got to Aaron's office.' Emily smiled up at Lisa who couldn't take her eyes off Liam, Emily waved her hand in front of Lisa's eyes, Lisa pulled her eyes up, Emily could see her eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

'Um, I am sorry, its just…just…' she couldn't finish he sentence and ran out of the room, closely followed by Emily. Hotch was the first to speak 'What was that just there?'

Spencer sighed, 'sit down, I'll tell you, so you don't have to order a psyche evaluation…'

**Meanwhile**

Lisa sat in her bedroom, Emily's arm around her shoulder, 'Wanna tell me about it?' Lisa looked up at her friend.

'I was getting some fairy lights from the garage, they were up on the top shelf, I got out a ladder, but the ladder was stuck behind the box with Sarah's things in it, anyway it fell, her shawl fell out and…I remembered.' she began to sob again.

'Listen to me, it won't always hurt so bad when you remember…'

'I know why God took my baby, when I was sixteen I terminated my first ever pregnancy, this is my punishment.'

'Now that's silly, God would never punish you by killing your daughter.'

'Why not, hmm? David was punished by God for his sin by having his first child taken away.'

'You are not David, maybe God took this baby away so He could show, through you how strong HE is.' Lisa looked up at her friend and colleague in surprise, then smiled and both left to go downstairs.

**5 Hours later**

Hotch was on his way to being well and truly plastered, 'Oh well, guess I'm driving again.' Emily sighed, and tried to fend off her amorous but very drunk boyfriend.

Lisa looked over at Garcia and Kevin, who were all over each other, Jordan O'Keefe was by himself, choosing not to bring a plus one. Rossi was talking to Spencer. Garcia piped up, 'It's a shame JJ moved to the office in New Orleans, isn't it, I'm sure she'd have loved this night.' Everyone nodded their agreement.

Spencer looked around, Lisa was no where in sight, and neither was a six pack of beer, but he couldn't think like that, she was clean, had been for over four years.

'Hey, um, where d' y'all keep yer bathroom?' Jordan's South Carolina accent came floating through Rossi and Spencer's conversation.

'Oh, yeah, up the stairs, down to the end of the hall, turn left.' Jordan gave Spencer the thumbs up and bounded up the stairs two at a time.

'You know that guy's not all bad, maybe if he had a girlfriend.' Rossi laughed.

**Upstairs**

Jordan went to the end of the hall, 'Now did he say to turn right or lef', I think he said right.' he turned right, into the master bedroom, where Lisa was passed out, having fallen off the wagon, six beer bottles strewn across the floor around her.

'I'm sorry ma'am.' Jordan apologised then realised she wasn't moving, and that it was Lisa, 'Missus Reid?, hey are you a'right?' he picked her up by the shoulders, her head lopped to the side, then she stirred.

'No, mmm, please Uncle Remmie, I don't wanna.' she repeated those last words, until she was screaming them at the top of her lungs. Then Spencer came bursting in, seeing that Jordan was holding his wife's shoulders, and hearing her words.

'Hey I thought you said right, you musta said lef', I'm sorry but I came in here by accident, I meant no harm, I assure you Doc.' Jordan put his hands up, it was only then that Spencer noticed the empty bottles on the floor.

'Can everyone leave please?' Spencer looked down at his wife. He picked her up off the floor and lay her on the bed, slowly undressed her until she was in only her underwear, Spencer then pulled the cover over her and left her there to sleep it off.

'This party's over.' No one argued and they all left without any major fuss.

**The next day**

Lisa woke up with a major hangover, Spencer looked at her as she walked to the kitchen.

'You didn't need to start drinking again, I told you to cancel the party.' Spencer looked up sadly at his wife.

'I only wanted to forget, I didn't want that image in my head…' Lisa didn't finish the sentence.

'The kids'll be up soon, I don't want them to see their mom with a hangover. You should go back to bed.'

'I can hide a hangover pretty good if I must, I want to see my kids open their presents.' Lisa told her husband letting him know that there was no argument in it.

After the kids opened all their gifts and went outside to play with their new toys and their friends, Lisa decided to open up to her husband about why she had been drinking last night.

'I was raped from the age of thirteen up until I was seventeen, by my stepdad, mom would make me call him 'uncle' Remmie, she met him when I was, what ten, eleven? Anyway by the time I was sixteen he, um, he got me pregnant, I was six months along before I finally told him, and you know what he did?' Spencer shook his head. 'He paid for me to have an abortion, I killed my baby, and he made me watch the abortionist kill the baby in my womb, I hated him for that, after I was seventeen I told my mom, she called me a liar and threw me out, I went to live with my grandma in the suburbs, finished my school and enrolled in the FBI training academy.' She sighed, and wiped at her eyes.

'How did you pluck up the courage to tell your mom?' Spencer looked at his wife over the top of his glasses, the contacts were bothering him again.

'That's the part I really don't want to tell anyone, he died.'

'Died, how did he die.' Spencer cocked his head a little to the left.

'Please Spencer, stop asking questions, please I don't want to drag you into this any further than you need to be, it's not somewhere you want to go, it made me an alcoholic.'

'I want to know, please, tell me, I love you, I want you to confide in me, please!' Lisa put her hands over her ears, 'PLEASE!'

'I killed him, I shot him while he got dressed after another night of being raped by him, I saw my father's old service revolver on the dresser, I guess my mom kept it because she was still in love with my dad, anyway I picked it up, pointed it at him and pulled the trigger, he went down like a sack of potatoes, and I felt free again.' She looked at her husband pleadingly, 'Please don't hate me.'

'I could never hate you, I love you so much, and if you could only see that killing him wasn't the way to make him stop, if you'd just waited a year he would have stopped…'

'No he wouldn't have stopped, he was making plans to leave mom, he said he wanted children with me, he said he wanted to marry me, that's why I freaked out when Derek said he wanted to marry me, have kids, all I could see was that ugly face, smiling, making plans. I wanted to hit him, but he got in there first, I…I…' Lisa broke down sobbing, Spencer pulled her into his arms and let her sob, even as Gideon and Rebecca came in, shaking snow off them.

'What happened? Why is mom crying?' Gideon asked his father.

'Just getting rid of some of those feelings mommy bottles up sometimes.' Spencer smiled down at his son, who just shrugged and went into the kitchen with his sister.

**After The Christmas Vacation**

Lisa and Spencer walked into the BAU floor together, after dropping the kids off at home and asking Will to pick them up after school, turning into the bullpen Lisa spotted Derek Morgan, who was replacing Jordan O'Keefe after he was assigned to take over from JJ, and reeled back grabbing her husband's arm.

'Hey Lisa, Hey pretty boy, what's up? I'm back!' Derek grinned, and laid a hand on Spencer's shoulder. 'Lisa, I'm sorry, what I did to you was…unforgivable…'

'Yet I forgave you everyday, ultimately you gave me two gorgeous kids, and for that I'll be eternally grateful. It was just a shock seeing you again.' Lisa smiled and looked down at the photo on her desk, she'd wait and tell Derek about her teenage years soon enough.

**In Hotch's Office**

'I'm sorry to spring Derek on you again but we did need him, no one is as good as e is about getting into an unsub's head.' Hotch apologised to Lisa.

'It's OK, I didn't hold any grudges against him, I exorcised all those demons over Christmas, really I did.' Lisa looked at her boss.

**A/N: I did what I set out to do in this chapter** **and I did exorcise a few demons from Lisa's past, I really hope I don't finish this whole story before I want to, just when I start writing I can't stop. Lol.**


	8. 7 Weeks Later

**7 weeks on**

Lisa looked at her son. She thought she was over what Derek has done to her; she had just buried it so deep inside her she would scream if Derek touched her again. He had touched her ten times, not inappropriately just on the shoulder; brushing past her. But Lisa felt sick; she felt like she would physically vomit if he touched her again. Now Gideon looked exactly like his father, right down to the smirk, Lisa couldn't bear to touch him either.

Gideon couldn't understand why his mom wouldn't hug him. He so badly wanted her to hug him and love on him like she did with Rebecca.

'Hey, dad can I ask you something?' Spencer looked up at his son, 'Why won't mom touch me anymore?'

Spencer sighed; he really didn't want to have to explain this to a four year old. 'Maybe you should talk to your mom over this; I really don't want to have to explain this to you.'

Gideon decided he would have to ask his mom.

'Hey, mom, why don't you love me anymore?' Lisa sighed.

'Of course I love you Gideon, who told you I didn't?' Gideon chose to ignore her question.

'Then why won't you touch me? You don't hug me, or kiss me like you do with Rebecca. Do you love her more?' Gideon knew he'd gone too far after that. Strangely his mom didn't yell, she didn't even get mad, she just put her head in her hand and began to cry. 'I didn't mean it mom. Really I didn't, you do love us all the same. Mom, are you alright?' Gideon looked hopefully at his mom.

'Just go out with your sister. Please Gideon, for me.' As soon as he was gone Lisa got on the phone with Derek; 'Can you get away? I need to talk to you. Ok, I'll see you in twenty.' Lisa knew now was the time to tell Derek about her ordeal at the hands of her stepfather.

'Lisa is something wrong. Are you ok?' Derek rushed in and looked at the mother of his children, worried about her. 'Are Gideon and Rebecca ok?'

'Gideon's not. He thinks I don't love him because I can't touch him, and it hurts me so much that I can't touch him because…' her voice began to break, 'because he looks like you.' Lisa broke down into sobs but backed away when Derek tried to hug her. 'You need to know why I can't bear to have you touch me. Why I couldn't readily cope with what you did to me; I was raped before, by my stepdad.' Derek hung his head in his hands. 'Mom met him when I was about ten or eleven, and when I turned thirteen he raped me for the first time. This carried on till I was seventeen, I told my mom and she told me to stop lying. I had to go live with my grandma till I finished my schooling and when I was eighteen I left for the FBI academy. Mom wasn't there to say goodbye, to this day she still calls me a liar. Dad's so apologetic, he's sorry he wasn't there to stop him. When I told him you raped me he wanted to rip your head off. But when I had Gideon and Rebecca, well he wanted to thank you. But with every new day that passes Gideon looks more and more like you. I may have gotten over what my stepfather did to me, but not what you did to me. I'm really most afraid that you'll do it again when you get the chance; I need you to prove me wrong, I need to back into that elevator with you, alone.'

**Next Day**

Spencer looked at his wife; 'Are you sure that this is a wise move?'

'I am really sure. We've gone over this ten times already.' Lisa sighed and looked up at Spencer over the laundry. I won't be stuck in there with him I'll just be above the BAU floor and can hit the alarm whenever I feel like I'm in danger. Stop worrying!' And with that she continued to separate the laundry.

Back at the BAU offices, Derek and Lisa stood in front of the elevator. Derek got in first and then Lisa stepped in. Just above the BAU floor Derek hit the emergency stop button. 'So, now what do we do?' Derek questioned.

'We wait. It was thirty minutes that we were in here the last time; if you include your ranting and raving.' Lisa refused to look anywhere but his face.

'You know it might help if you look at me. I mean how would you be able to look at Gideon if you can't look at me?' Derek smirked. Lisa slowly turned to face him. 'If at all you feel uncomfortable; just look away. I won't be offended.'

Strangely, though, as Lisa looked at him she felt calm, almost as if it was natural. Almost as if she was looking into the face of a brother. 'I don't feel uncomfortable, honest.' She gave a shy smile.

After half an hour Derek hit the button to start the elevator again.

At eight p.m. Lisa went home and read both her kids a bedtime story, and gave them both a kiss on the head before tucking them in, leaving the room and heading for bed.

**Two months later**

Lisa sat in the doctor's office. She had been coming here on and off since the miscarriage, but today the doctor asked her to come in.

'Lisa Reid' the receptionist called. Lisa picked up her bag and entered the examination room.

'Lisa do you know why I called you here today?' Lisa shook her head. 'Your last scan showed a growth. Now this may be malignant, benign or simply another pregnancy, now to rule out the last I need you to take a pregnancy test.'

Two minutes later Lisa got the result 'positive'. The doctor then congratulated Lisa and sent her on her way.

'_Baby that's great news, I'm so happy!'_

'So you don't think I'm rushing this? That maybe it's too soon after the miscarriage?'

'_No, not at all honey, I think it's great that were going to have a brand new addition to our little family. Are you on your way home?'_

'Yeah, decided to walk, need time to digest this.'

'_Okay, I'll see you soon. Love you.'_

'Love you too, Spencer. See you soon.' But no sooner had Lisa hung up then a mysterious masked man grabbed her; and the last thing Lisa will remember before it all went black is the smell of the chloroform.

The masked man held the cloth over Lisa's mouth and nose until she stopped struggling. Picking her up he stuffed her in the trunk of his car got in the driver's seat and drove off.

Several hours later Lisa woke up a little more than groggy, tentatively she sat up, looking around. 'Who are you? What do you want with me?' then a familiar form stepped into view, 'No, You're dead. I saw you die!' But, there he stood in front of Lisa, very much alive, Uncle Remmie.

'Where's mom? Rebecca asked her father, Spencer looked up.

'Um I don't know. I'll try calling her ok guys?' Gideon took his sister by the shoulders and led her to their bedroom. Spencer frantically called Lisa's number for what must seem like the twentieth time that day. Finally someone answered. _'Hello?'_

'Who is this?' Spencer heart nearly stopped when it was a male voice that answered instead of his beloved wife.

'_This is Constable Louis Jones of the Quantico Police Department, who are you.'_

'I am Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI, this is my wife, Lisa's number, where is she?' Spencer dreaded the answer but had to ask it anyway.

'_Honestly, we don't know this cell phone was found by a man walking his dog.'_

'Ok, so constable, please tell your superior that the FBI needs your help on this. Make sure he knows that this is a kidnapping.' Then Spencer hung up and dialled Hotch's number. Within minutes the BAU were assembled at the police station.

'_I went through Lisa's call logs and it seems the last person she called was our own Doctor Reid.' _Garcia's voice came over the loud speaker, though not her usual bubbly self.

'Thanks Baby Girl.' Morgan drawled, even he wasn't up for the banter anymore. The team rounded on Reid.

'She's pregnant. Just found out today. If anything happens to the baby I don't know what I'll do…I' Morgan put an arm around Reid's shoulder.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	9. Help!

I'm sorry to all of you who want an update, I am having writers block on this story, I brought back Uncle Remmie in the last chapter but now I have no Idea what to do with him! I don't want to kill Lisa off, I can't basically. Please, please, PLEASE leave a review telling me what YOU want to happen to Lisa, Uncle Remmie and Reid (Eventually I'm going to drag him in as well!), I know I brought Remmie back so that he could kidnap Lisa and try to win her back.

Please do review and give me your ideas, I'm really needing them!


	10. The return of daddy doctor

Chapter Nine

Whilst working on the profile of whoever might have taken his wife, Spencer heard the now familiar wheezing of the big blue box. Running outside, he encounters the familiar figure; Spencer breathed a sigh of exasperation and drew the Doctor in for an embrace.

"Where's my daughter?" were the first words out of the Doctor's mouth when he was finally able to look Spencer in the eye.

"We think she was kidnapped… Wait, how did you know…?"

"Slightly psychic paper, she sent me a message." The Doctor flashed his leather wallet: 'Help Me. Come Quickly. L' and with that the Doctor moved swiftly into action.

As they all talked about possible suspects Spencer and the Doctor sat quietly in the far end of the room. Suddenly the Doctor sat bolt upright and shouted;

"I'll find her, to find her kidnapper you have to find her, and it just so happens that I've…"

"Look, Doctor, I appreciate that she sent you the message but we have to build a profile based on what we already know, which is very little." Hotch tried to explain. The Doctor sat back down.

"Do you fancy coming with me for some fresh air, maybe a coffee?" he asked Spencer, before Spencer could answer though he found himself being dragged to his feet and out the door by his father-in-law.

Once outside the Doctor turned to Spencer and said, "I'm not taking you for coffee, we're going to go and find her, and I have just the tool." After that the Doctor clicked his fingers and the TARDIS door swung open.

"You've re-decorated! I like it, but how is the TARDIS going to help us get Lisa back?"

"Do you have anything of hers, a scarf perhaps? Or even just a sock? Nothing, you've got nothing? Well we'll have to stop off at your house then this baby's nose will lead us straight to her, better than a bloodhound my TARDIS!"

In the warehouse Lisa stared at the man she thought she'd killed all those years ago.

"Who did I kill? If it wasn't you who did I kill that day? The day I finally snapped?"

"My twin brother, I saw how he looked at you so I gifted you to him, guess I picked the wrong day" Remmie laughed "and now, I've come to claim what's mine."

"I'm married, to an FBI agent. He'll be looking for me as we speak! Let me go, please? I have two kids, they need me." Lisa began to sob; Remmie began to move toward her. "I'M PREGNANT!"

Spencer stepped out into his bedroom and began to pick up random objects that belonged to Lisa, her shirt, a dress, and a shoe.

"Ah, that should do the trick. Now, to get her energy off them…" the Doctor fiddled around with the sonic screwdriver and eventually found what he was looking for, a translucent wisp that was the faintest shade of pink rose from Lisa's shirt "See this is like her sent, the TARDIS can lock on and take us to the time and place she is, didn't I tell you my ship is better than a bloodhound?" the Doctor grinned at the amazed man standing to his left.

In the warehouse Lisa's sobbing had ended and she was sleeping. "Didn't I tell you that we'd have kids some day? I want this to be my child." Remmie placed a hand on her stomach and then moved a stray hair out of her face, "So beautiful." He mumbled to himself. Suddenly a kind-of wheezing sound filled the space, when he turned around he was confronted by two men; one in a bowtie and tweed jacket pointing a small stick at him, the other was tall and thin with casual clothes on. "That's my daughter, and I want her back." The tweed jacketed stranger demanded. This made Remmie laugh.

"Her dad bailed on her years ago, just after she was born. And anyway someone so beautiful could never have come from you, look at yourself…" Remmie snorted and turned away.

"Dad, is that you?" Lisa awoke from her slumber, having been disturbed by the roar of the TARDIS engines, looked up and saw the two men she loved most in the world. She rushed towards them "Daddy! Spencer, oh my gosh, I thought I'd never see you again." The rest of what she said was muffled by her husband's shoulder.

"Like I said, I want her back, and I'm going to take her and you're not going to stop me. Are you?" the Doctor looked questioningly at his daughter's captor.

"What if I am, what are you going to do about it? Tweed boy!" Remmie advanced on his adversary, "Hmm? I'm still waiting for my answer." This time Spencer spoke:

"I'm going to beat your **! How dare you kidnap my wife, oh when I'm finished with you, you're going to wish you'd left her alone on that street!" Spencer leveled his eyes at his wife's kidnapper, he then lunged, adrenaline is a powerful thing, and began a struggle with Remmie.

"Stop, stop, STOP!" Lisa yelled just as Remmie poised his knife at Spencer. They all turned to her. "Just stop fighting! Okay, Remmie?"

Spencer looked at his wife slacked jawed and then at her captor. Remmie had so much love for her in his eyes, but that's impossible…

"Why's that Spencer?" came the Doctor's voice, ah! He'd been thinking out loud again.

"Because, erm, she killed him years ago." Spencer reluctantly admitted.

"Ah I see. But why?"

"He raped me, repeatedly. Only I didn't kill him, I killed his twin brother!"

Hearing this, the Doctor became enraged: "How dare you! Spencer, end this now, call your team tell them where we are!"

The Doctor restrained Remmie and Spencer pulled out his cell phone, calling Hotch's number. "He didn't hurt you did he?" the Doctor asked his daughter

"No, he wanted to though, you got here too quick." Lisa looked at her captor. "Thanks for coming."

"Thank you for asking me to come, if it wasn't for me they'd still be looking. I take it you learned to harness you psychic powers then?"

"Yeah, a long time ago. Will you stay this time? Get to know your grandchildren?"

"I think that's the best idea I've heard in a while. Rory and Amy are on a belated honeymoon, it gets lonely travelling on my own besides Amy has my number!"

Lisa sighed, "Is that a yes?"

The Doctor snapped his head up; "Hmm? What? Oh, yes, yes, a million times yes!"

All was almost forgotten until Remmie coughed, "Now what to do with you? I should throw you into a supernova for what you did, but I'm not going to! You see I'm too kind for that, I'll give you two options: option one; I put in a word for you with Agent Hotchner, you get away with a miniscule prison sentence. Option two; I let them throw the book at you, as you so rightly deserve, and you spend the rest of your days in jail. Portly, fifty-year-old like you'll survive ten years, but not twenty or thirty. So what's it to be?" Remmie stared down the Doctor until he realized that he wasn't going to win.

"I'll take my chances!" Remmie spat.

"Fine, don't say I wasn't generous!" The Doctor stood just as the team burst in through the warehouse door.

"Didn't I tell you there was a faster way to find her? Find her and you find her kidnapper I said, but no it was all: 'Doctor we need to build a profile!' hate to say I told you so Agent but, I told you so."

"That's enough, they were doing their best! Dad we can't all be geniuses like you and Spencer now can we?"

"No, I was still right though!"

"Doesn't give you the right to gloat!" Lisa laughed, "Come on, let's go home!"

And with that Lisa, Spencer and the Doctor headed into the TARDIS, after shouting behind them that they'd see them in Quantico.


	11. The Argument

**Chapter Ten**

Lisa stared into space; this was – without doubt – the most boring hospital appointment she had ever been to. Two weeks after the Remmie incident she had been diagnosed with pre-eclampsia and had to attend appointments every week. Thankfully there wasn't a case so Spencer had been able to come with her, leaving The Doctor at home with the kids.

"I hope the house is still standing when we get home! Your dad can be a big kid himself at times." Lisa grunted in response. "Well, we'll see when we get home."

Spencer decided to never try to cut through the boredom again. He was grateful for the doctor choosing that moment to walk in the room.

"So, Mr and Mrs Reid, let's find out how your baby's doing." He pulled the sonogram equipment towards the bed.

"It's Dr Reid actually." Spencer piped up, miffed that his three PhD's were being overlooked.

"And, um, I was hoping we could find out the sex of the baby today." Lisa looked hopefully at the doctor.

"This might be hopeful, but today we're just looking at how he or she is doing from the point of the pre-eclampsia."

Lisa nodded and lay back as the doctor got to work.

Walking out with their sonogram picture and video in Spencer's messenger bag, they got into the car. "Hey, why don't we stop off at TGI Fridays for dinner?" Spencer suggested.

"To be honest, I just want to go home to my bed. I am so tired!" Lisa looked at her husband. "It was a really sweet thought though! We can do it some other time

When they arrived home the kids saw them coming from the living room window and became extremely excited. As soon as Spencer was through the door he was accosted with a very thrilled and hyper Rebecca and Gideon, "Hey guys, you know to be more gentle with your mom don't you?" They nodded enthusiastically, "Good, go say hello then."

The Doctor, having learned early on that about 90% of what his daughter said wasn't vocal, noticed the sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he said when the furore had calmed down, she just burst into tears and grabbed onto him, he held her close. "What's up? I'm really starting to worry, talk to me sweetheart." He kissed her head, "Please?"

"I…can't…do…it" she sobbed.

"Do what? I don't understand, do you mean have the baby?" He pulled her up so she was looking him in the eye, but she just kept repeating it over and over making less sense each time she said it. "Listen to me, whatever it is you'll rise to the occasion. Of course you will, you're my daughter and we always do everything with a flair." She stopped sobbing and looked into his face, only a few hiccups and some tear tracks suggested she'd been crying.

"Then don't go! Stay; I need you, the kids need you. Please stay." Lisa looked hopefully at her dad. "I can't watch you leave, again."

The Doctor slid his arm around from the back of her neck, and clasped both his hands in front of him, "It's not that easy, I don't just stay. I have to keep moving, keep running."

"Keep running from what? Running from me? Am I really that bad?"

"No, no, no. You're fine and I love you! But I cannot stay, I can't say why, I just can't."

"Then what are you doing here? If you can't stay why don't you just run? I wish you'd never come after me, I hate you!"

Spencer came out of the kid's room to see what the commotion was about and just managed to dodge a very upset Lisa. The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair and stood up.

"You know whatever she said was probably hormones, right? She thinks the world of you and would do anything to have you here permanently."

The Doctor flinched, "That was what the whole argument was about. I told her I couldn't stay and she told me she hated me." He looked up and Spencer could see the tears shining in his eyes.

"Stay, just one more night and see if her attitude doesn't change, if not I won't cop an attitude about it." They nodded their mutual agreement and Spencer went to join his wife in bed.

"Why did you tell him you hated him?" Spencer crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his wife sternly, "he was nearly in tears back there, you really hurt him and he didn't deserve that."

"He's not going to stay, what I mean is he doesn't love me enough to stay…" Her husband cut her off.

"That's not true and you know it! He loves you to pieces and if you think him leaving means he doesn't love you then the alcohol's really done a number on your brain…" He was left open-mouthed as Lisa drew her hand back and brought it down on his face.

"I'm not coping, and I felt I couldn't talk to you because you'd see me as mad. I love Gideon and Rebecca with a passion but I wanted Sarah to survive, and I wish she'd survived because this is killing me." Lisa began to sob. "I miss my baby!"


End file.
